gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Usuário Discussão:Aristóbulo
Bem Vindo à Minha Discussão! Olá, bem vindo(a) a Grand Theft Auto Wiki em Português! Obrigada por sua edição em Ficheiro:Beache.jpeg. Estamos felizes que voce tenha criado uma conta. Há muito que fazer na Wikirespostas, aquí estão as recomendações das coisas que voce pode fazer: * Buscar perguntas por categorias. * Visitar o Forum de WikiRespostas. * Responder perguntas que ainda não tem respostas. * Ver as ultimas perguntas que foram feitas na WikiRespostas. Por favor, se tiver alguma duvida, sinta-se a vontade para deixar uma mensagem em minha discussão para ver se posso ajudar em alguma coisa. -- WagnerCJ (discussão) 19h28min de 17 de Maio de 2010 De GtaMaster Olá amigo! Obrigado pela atenção :-).Tenho muitas coisas para escrever nesta wikia.Abraços! ermac15 e aí cara. como voce consegue marcar o tamanho do bairro que voce colocou nas fotos,ou já vieram assim (GtaMaster)Resposta -> Predefinição Olá! Obrigado por me informar amigo,isso será muito util! Abraços! Olá! (De GtaMaster) Olá Aristóbulo! Primeiro queria lhe dar os parábens por ser o novo administrador da GTA WIKIA! e queria estar fazendo as seguintes perguntas: 1-Se possivel,poderia me promever para moderador ou algo do tipo?Estou sempre on-line olhando e criando artigos para a wikia. 2-Poderia criar uma pré-definição para que eu possa fazer um guia de missoes em video gravados por mim mesmo(detonado)aqui na wikia? Por Exemplo,uma caixa apresentando 'De que jogo é a missão 'Quem é o Chefe 'Localização 'Recompensa 'etc. Abraços!!! Vamos fazer a wikia crescer! PS:Isso será uma ótima maneira de fazer a wikia creser.Lembrando tambem que criarei um canal no YouTube só para os videos.Vou começar a fazer o detonado do jogo GTA III no PC e em seguida no PS2. Resposta 2 (GtaMaster) Olá! Sim amigo,e apenas se possivel criar uma "Infobox" de missões. Abraços Res. 3 Olá! Amigo,estarei iniciando gravar os videos hoje mesmo,acho que em 3 ou 4 dias no máximo consigo fazer os videos detonados da versão do PC(terminar todas as missões principais).Em seguida farei a versão do PS2.Depois que terminar ambas,irei fazer mais video-detonados. Res. 4 Olá! Obrigado pela infobox! Irei criar um canal no You Tube para hospedar os videos. Já estou começando a gravar,vou ver se consigo fazer umas 20 missoes hoje.Mais tarde trago mais respostas. Abraços De GtaMaster Olá! Quero informar que em breve já colocarei os videos aqui na wikia. Abraços! Resposta (2 de dezembro de 2010) Olá! Eu estou usando o programa Fraps(clique aqui para baixar)com ele aberto,clique em F9 para inicar a gravar e depois F9 para parar.O único problema é que ele é meio pesado.Ele cria arquivos muito grandes(acima de 350MB),mais jogos como GTA 3 você não irá ter problemas para gravar.Quero aproveitar e dizer que infelizmente o tempo para fazer tudo demorará mais que o esperado.Mais já enviei alguns videos para o youtube e até amanha já será possivel ver uns aqui na wikia. Abraços. Missões Olá! Sem problemas amigo.Meu maior problema é esse tambem.O Fraps cria arquivos muito grandes fazendo com que demore muito o upload,e é por esse motivo que eu ainda não fiz o upload de todos.Logo logo colocarei mais videos. Abraços --'05/12/2010'-- Ok! Abraço ---- --05/12/2010-- Olá Venho que lhe informar que já gravei as seguintes missões em video e elas já estão sendo enviadas para o YouTube! : *The Fuzz Ball *Cipriani's Chauffeur *Farewell 'Chunky' Lee Chong *Taking Out The Laundry *The Pick-Up *Dead Skunk in the Trunk *The Getaway *Van Heist *Mike Lips Last Lunch E logo colocarei aqui na wikia! Abraço. ---- 06/12/2010 Ok amigo!Obrigado por me informar! :) P.S: Os videos ainda estão sendo enviados. Contato Olá amigo Aristóbulo! Teria algum meio de contato no qual poderiamos conversar(por exemplo,MSN)? Se sim,poderia passar-me o email? Abraços! ---- 08/12/2010 Não consegui acessar seu perfil do orkut e não possuo uma conta no Facebook.Vamos manter contato pela wikia mesmo. Abraços! (PS:Limpei seus endereços de email da minha página de discussão por segurança) ---- 12/12/2010 Lhe enviei um email para o seu email com o meu endereço do orkut.Abraços! Posição como Burocrata/Administrador Olá! Queria saber se ainda teria a possibilidade de me colocar como burocrata da wikia... Abraços! ---- Sem Problemas! Fico no aguardo de mais nóticias suas sobre que posição ficarei. Abraço! Chegando Sou novo aqui e quero ajudar no que puder, precisando só chamar Promoção (De GtaMaster) Olá! Muito obrigado pela promoção amigo,muito obrigado mesmo! Só tenho uma dúvida: Você ainda é administrador desta wikia tambem? Abraços e obrigado! Resposta -> Férias (De GtaMaster) Sem problemas! Abraços. Riesaki Ren Como você consegue colocar imagem na página das missões? Resposta -> Vandalismo Olá Aristóbulo Sem problemas.Quem escreveu isso foi um usuário anônimo que estava apagando artigos e colocando informações falsas aqui na wikia.Atualmente ele está na lista lista de IP's bloqueados. Abraços. Userboxe's e Predefinições - De GtaMaster Olá amigo Aristóbulo! Estava olhando nas páginas dos usuários da wikia do gta em espanhol,e notei algumas coisas interresantes como suas userbox e predefinições.Estava pensando na possibilidade de criarmos algumas similiares aqui na wikia.Note a predefinição e as userbox deste usuário da wikia em espanhol do tipo "Este usuario es un experto en GTA: Chinatown Wars." Aguardo uma resposta.Abraços! Olá! Tudo bem. Criei tambem algumas predefinições aqui na wikia.Postei elas la no forum aqui da wikia.Dê uma olhada!Abraços. Resposta - Projetos Interessante,vou dar uma olhada.Quanto as userbox,vou ver se crio mais algumas ainda hoje.Abraços! Riesaki Ren Aristóbulo-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!Tem um idiota que editou essas páginas aqui http://pt.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Alderney http://pt.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Junction dá pra dar um jeito neste cara aqui? Arigatô Gozaimasu(Obrigado) Tato BR Olá, Aristóbulo! Desculpe incomodar, mas me senti obrigado a fazê-lo. Não há uma maneira de apenas eu editar meu próprio perfil? Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas estão editando todas minhas páginas. Um contribuidor anônimo acabou de editar minhas informações sem autorização minha. Eu gostei muito dessa Wiki, mas pelo jeito vou ter que apenas acompanhá-la ao invés de adicionar conteúdos. Abraços e até mais! Desaparedimento da wikia - de GtaMaster Olá amigo Aristóbulo! Quero lhe informar que meu desaparecimento da wikia é devido um problema que estou tendo na internet na região de onde eu moro.Aproveitando e mensagem,informo que no MÁXIMO até semana que vem,volto a estar ativo aqui na wikia.Até breve! De GtaMaster - 11/03/2011 Bom wiki Olá Aristóbulo, sou [[w:c:es.gta:user:Playsonic2|'Playsonic2']], usuário da versão espanhola de GTA Wiki (e brasileiro!). Só quería dar minha felicitação pelo progresso feito aquí. Faz (muito) tempo, visitei este wiki para ver como era e não havía nem 100 artigos ainda. Espero que vocês continuem assim, e cheguem aos 1000. Ánimo! :D PD: Discuple se tem algum erro de ortografía, mas quase nunca escrevo em português desde muito tempo... ~Playsonic2 18h13min de 16 de Março de 2011 (UTC) Riesaki Ren Preciso de sua ajuda Estou pensando em fazer as missões do GTA VCS,LCS e VC,mas não tenho tempo,então preciso que faça algumas do VCS,LCS e VC Obrigado,Riesaki Ren Riesaki Ren Fiz a versão beta do GTA San Andreas,quero que você coloque as imagens por favor http://www.gtasanandreas.net/screenshots/gallery.php?image=1 é so clicar em preview que você vê mais imagens obrigado e fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Aliás,sobre An Old Friend,eu acho que você não devia ter colocado uma música no vídeo,pois isso atrapalha o diálogo,então acho que você devia colocar um aúdio original Valeu Obrigado Aristóbulo, farei o possível para fazer a GTA Wikia muito mais informativa. Pode me chamar de Paulo, gosto de colocar coisas na wiki, lugares do GTA SA! Obrigado novamente e tchau! Riesaki Ren Riesaki Ren(aceito) Agora qual é o desafio? Riesaki Ren Pode deixar que agora eu faço o resto das missões do gta iii Conteúdo de es.gta Olá Aristóbulo, sou Playsonic2 outra vez. Venho a comunicar que a administração do wiki espanhol viu que você copiou algumas páginas (projetos e predefinições) e não colocou nenhuma indicação de que são da página espanhola. Você pode copiar (Wikia permite isso), mais estariamos agradecidos se colocasse o link do lugar que você copiou. Obrigado pela atenção. ~Playsonic2 17h42min de 8 de Abril de 2011 (UTC) Novo Logotipo para GTA Respostas - De GtaMaster Olá Aristóbulo! Como notei que você tinha trocado o visual do site GTA Respostas,criei um novo logotipo para o site para fazer com que seja mais adaptavel para o novo visual.Se quiser ver e trocar o logotipo,veja a imagem clicando aqui. Abraços. GtaMaster - 14:21 Me ajuda?! Olá como eu faço para fazer parte do Projeto Lugares? Eu já tentei copiar e colar, salvar a img no meu pc e depois coloka no meu perfil, como coloko ela lá no meu profile? Aquela imagenzeinha verde com uma imagem dentro flando q vc é do projeto! Voltando! Olá Aristóbulo, fico feliz de você ter levantado essa Wiki. Bem, o motivo da minha sumida foi os estudos, trabalho e internet, além do que gostava muito de colaborar com essa Wiki. E parabéns por se tornar administrador, você mereceu sem dúvidas. Gostaria de um favor seu, poderia me dar a administração de volta? Ficaria muito grato, de trabalhar ao seu lado :D Tenho novos projetos para essa Wiki, criação e edição dos artigos do GTA IV era, além de novos artigos do projeto missões. Att WagnerCJ 12h08min de 20 de Junho de 2011 (UTC) RE: Atualidades e Diálogo Ok, falei com a administração e não há problemas. (Você não precisa deixar uma mensagem na parte de cima, só abaixo estará bem, e se verá melhor no projeto). Sobre os diálogos, para que sejam um projeto independente você tem que pedir a través do a criação de um novo "namespace" que se chame Diálogos: por que se não for assim, contam como artigos normáis e não é um projeto. É bastante recomendavel fazer as coisas assim (como fizemos nós no wiki espanhol), não sei se há uma equipe portuguesa atualmente, pode ser melhor escrever a mensagem em inglés. Dizendo "namespace" eles sabem o que é a coisa. Até logo, e muito obrigado por avisar, os espanhóis agradecem! ~Playsonic2 20h35min de 2 de Julho de 2011 (UTC) Background Olá Aristóbulo, Vim lhe propor um novo background. De uma olhada, http://i.imgur.com/oLE3l.jpg Abraços! ---- Aristóbulo só quero tirar uma duvida, presciso estar em que posição na wiki para ser um admisnistrador ou burocrata. Aristóbulo vou começar a criar a missões do Vice city Stories. Alissonkds 03h45min de 12 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC)AlissonKDS Links Vermelhos Estou pensando em me dedicar nos artigos que tem links vermelhos em outras páginas, seguindo a ordem dos Mais Requisitados, o que acha? Atenciosamente, Ro455 22h36min de 18 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Oi agradeço pelas boas vindas,to precisando de ajuda pq to fazendo uns edits na seção do GTA V e to precisando saber como faz aqueles negocios em negrito antes de começa tal seção. Nome Errado Aristóbulo, presciso que você mude o nome da paginá Valle Ocultado, para "Hidden Valley" que é o nome original. Alissonkds 06h10min de 13 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Tá errado! Sinto muito, Aristóbulom mas Alissonkds está errado! O nome certo é Valle Ocultado pode mudar, por favor! Quero que me diga, há alguma regra que diz que o nome tem que estar no inglês mesmo que o certo seja em espanhol? Porque se você pesquisar na internet, Hidden Valley, não mostrará imagens do jogo. Já se pesquisar Valle Ocultado aparece. O mesmo no YouTube e na Wikia em inglês existe apenas Valle Ocultado! Mude por favor! Alissonkds só está querendo mais medalhas, como muitas pessoas disseram na página de discussão dele! Mede por favor, ele não tem esse direito. O certo é em espanhol, não em inglês! Paulogtamax Defesa Aristobulo não quero comprar briga, só quero me defender, ele esta apelando pelo meu problema em criar artigos bem traduzidos, TatoBR me alertou com isso, depois eu criei um artigo do mesmo modo(Mau Traduzido) e TatoBR achou que eu estava tantando gerar Food para ganhar medalhas, quando surgio o artigo Valle Ocultado eu achei estranho porque estava em portugues, valle é uma palavra adotada no novo dicionario de 2012, então pesquisei sobre o nome, e a propria Rockstar Games comfirmou, não quero fazer um AUÊ sobre o artigo, eu sou editor de opiniões na rockstar games, senpre ajudei a wiki, quando me perguntaram, sobre a wiki na Rockstar, defendi essa wiki dizendo que os artigos são bem traduzidos. Eu hoje sou editor na Rockstar Leeds, tenho amigos na empresa, sempre tento saber de primeira mão, as noticias da saga GTA, não quero deixar um simples garoto, que quer acabar com a boa amizade de editor, gosto de fazer amigos, considero vc como amigo, espero que vc pnse assim tambem. Alissonkds 03h38min de 24 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Jhonatan Chaves Olá amigo, gostaria de saber como faço para colocar tabela de conteúdo nas páginas. Se me responder eu agradeço! Paginas tem um cara que esta criando paginas sobre um BUG do GTA San Andreas, creio que vc já deve saber pelo nome, estou falando, do bug nomeado, de Sub Mundo, entre outras coisas como paginas exclusivas de auguns Easter Eggs do gta sa, como o Poço Biodegradável, paginas que eu acho desnessesarias Criatura Desconhecida, Indo para Liberty City, Fantasma da Antena Gigante, Serial Killer, Assassinos de Las Venturas entre outros. Acho que essas paginas não seria nesserias se podemos colocar augumas delas nos Easter Eggs. Alissonkds 20h27min de 30 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Jhonatan Chaves Pesso disculpas à você Aristóbulo, esqueça tudo o que eu disse!